BRING HIM HOME
by Mimicat Stear's Girl
Summary: "Tráelo a casa" era la plegaria silenciosa que George elevaba. Stear le había encomendado la dolorosa tarea de entregar la noticia de su partida. Cuatro shots basados en las cuatro estrofas de la canción "BRING HIM HOME" de les Miserables.
1. Chapter 1

_NOTA DE LA AUTORA_

_Esta es una historia compuesta por varios minis que toman como base cada estrofa de la canción "BRING HIM HOME" de "Les Miserables"_

_Cada uno son anécdotas de cada miembro de la familia Andrew al enterarse de la partida de Stear como voluntario a la guerra._

_¿Cómo reaccionarán cada uno? ¿Qué recuerdos despertará en su mente la noticia?_

_El personaje encargado de unir cada shot, es el entrañable, eficiente y callado: GEORGE._

_¿Les suena raro? Es posible, pero de ante mano les agradezco por darle a esta historia, que presenté en la GF 20123, una oportunidad._

_Y sin más… aquí está._

**BRING HIM HOME**

**ESTROFA 1**

"**SEÑOR TÚ QUE ESTÁS EN LO ALTO**

**ESCUCHA MI ORACIÓN**

**TÚ SIEMPRE ESTÁS AHÍ**

**CUANDO TE HE NECESITADO.**

**ÉL ES JOVEN, TIENE MIEDO;**

**DEJALO DESCANZAR **

**CIELO BENDITO**

**TRAELO A CASA"**

La habitación estaba iluminada apenas por los rayos del sol de la madrugada. La puerta se abrió de un golpe, la mano sobre el picaporte temblaba levemente mientras se sostenía para no caer.

Pasó la otra mano por su sedosa cabellera negra, y se tapó la boca con la mano para evitar que su corazón saliera de su cuerpo.

Dio un gran suspiro y entró a la habitación. Cerró con cuidado para no despertar a los demás y caminó casi arrastrando los pies mientras un escalofrío recorrió su espalda erizando su piel.

Sacó el sobre del bolsillo de su saco y volvió a leer la carta. Movía los labios sin emitir sonido alguno, como si tratara de descifrar el contenido, escudriñaba cada párrafo, con la esperanza de haber entendido mal.

Terminó de leer, verificó el lado posterior de cada hoja para ver si habría algún mensaje más, pero… no.

La carta cayó de entre sus manos y revisó los otros sobres cerrados que acompañaron a la carta que venía en el paquete a su nombre, cada una de ellas rotulada de antemano por su autor.

Se había despertado como siempre cuando el sol aún no despuntaba en el horizonte. Era lunes, un día muy ajetreado en la oficina, sin William las cosas estaban complicadas. Ahora Stear le había encomendado una tarea por demás ingrata.

¿Cómo las entregaría? ¿Qué tendría que hacer para guardar la compostura y dar apoyo a los destinatarios de las mismas?

Se sentó en piso y se recargó en la pared cerrando los ojos.

Ese chico siempre había sido su favorito, tal vez por ser el mayor él trataba más con él para tratar los asuntos que involucraban a sus primos y su hermano.

El joven Stear es un chico confiable, de buen ánimo y modales suaves. La luz de inteligencia que brilla en sus ojos es sólo equiparable con su buen humor.

El joven Stear es el líder de los jóvenes Andrew. El joven Stear es despistado, en cuantos problemas se metía y recurría él para que lo ayudara a salir del embrollo. El joven Stear es organizado, analítico, muy buen mecanógrafo, claro que después de desarmar la máquina de escribir nueva y casi matarlo del susto cuando entró al despacho y lo encontró sentado con todas las piezas a su alrededor. George prefirió tenerlo entretenido aprendiendo mecanografía que tenerlo revoloteando a su alrededor con desarmador en mano para "sacarles las entrañas" a los demás equipos de oficina.

El joven Stear es buen hijo, nunca tuvieron ninguna queja de su tutor; devoraba con afán cada libro de la biblioteca de la mansión. George se sorprendía por el nivel del vocabulario del chico ¡claro! Si leía tanto era natural que así fuera. Él se había encariñado con el chico de tal manera por sus hábitos de lectura que en las navidades y cumpleaños le regalaba primeras ediciones. Stear corría jubiloso para recibir su regalo; desenvolvía el libro con cuidado y leía el título, acariciaba la pasta y el lomo. Hojeaba el libro para percibir el aroma del papel y la tinta con los ojos cerrados. Ese ritual que tenía lugar entre ellos era un deleite sólo comparado con las deliciosas galletas "de revoltijo" que Stear preparaba con "un poco de todo". Llegaba con la charola dispuesta con un buen plato de galletas de extraña apariencia y dos enormes vasos de leche que disfrutaban en la biblioteca entre charlas de los libros que acababan de leer.

El joven Stear es buen hermano; protegía a su explosivo hermano, tratando de conciliar entre los amigos de Archie para evitarle una buena revolcada aunque… en ocasiones se hacía el desentendido para que su hermanito recibiera una buena y merecida lección. En otras… tenía que "hacerle fuerte" a su hermano cuando la pelea era desigual. Regresaban desgreñados, sucios, con la camisa desgarrada, sangrando y con los espejuelos rotos. La tía abuela Elroy al verlos entrar sólo entornaba los ojos y los mandaba a asear, cuando los chicos subían las escaleras ella sonreía ante la lealtad de su sobrino favorito para con su hermano el busca pleitos.

El joven Stear es buen amo. Trataba con cortesía a todo el personal de servicio. Nunca abusó de calidad de amo, siempre pedía las cosas por favor y daba las gracias. Enseñó a la cocinera a leer por las tardes.

-Es tan triste que no pueda escribir su nombre- comentó el chico cabizbajo a George alguna vez.

-¿Y… qué harás al respecto? –Le cuestionó George mientras contestaba la correspondencia.

Los ojos del chico brillaron y salió corriendo de la habitación. Meses después Julia escribió su nombre en harina sobre la mesa de la cocina. Stear saltó de alegría y abrazó a la buena mujer que no paraba de llorar agradecida con el amo Stear.

George le enseñó a manejar a escondidas cuando aún necesitaba un cojín para sentarse y ver sobre el volante.

Él sonrió al recordar cuando la Sra. Emilia Elroy los pilló haciendo círculos en el claro de la propiedad, George sentado en el asiento del copiloto, al lado de Stear que tenía un caramelo en la boca que masticaba con nerviosismo mientras daba volantazos para esquivar los obstáculos.

El joven Stear es… su amigo, su buen amigo. Él era el único que le escuchaba y entendía de qué le hablaba. Stear le había confiado sus sentimientos por la Srita Candy; él había sido testigo de ese amor callado, limpio e inocente. Él lo admiraba por su dignidad y su silencio.

Ayer se había acercado a él en la mañana y le había invitado a pasear en auto, pasaron un buen domingo a la orilla del lago, recostados bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, frente al portal de agua de Lakewood. Habían comido una buena tanda de "galletas de revoltijo", Sándwiches de roast beef que Julia preparaba con esmero para Stear.

Le escuchó hablar del amor, de la familia, de la libertad, el patriotismo y el deber…

¡Cómo no lo adivinó! Cómo no vio entre líneas sus intenciones, ¿Cómo no supo que se estaba despidiendo? Esa mirada de temor velado no era causada por la expectativa de ir a la universidad a Boston. Tenía miedo… él lo sabía, pero su temor había sido opacado por su valor.

Él lo admiraba ahora más que antes, admiraba al chico jovial, al soñador incorregible, al hombre valeroso, a su amigo.

Cerró los ojos y elevó una oración callada, derramando su corazón al altísimo que siempre le había socorrido en sus momentos de turbulencia.

Pidió por su bienestar, porque sus sentidos fueran claros y sus manos seguras, porque no pasara hambre o frío, para que si sentía temor… pudiera ser consolado.

Oro con todo su corazón para que regresara a casa a salvo.

Abrió los ojos, secó sus lágrimas con el inmaculado pañuelo, peino sus cabellos, respiró profundo y tomando las cartas que él le había confiado, George salió de la habitación.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Chapter 2

**ESTROFA DOS**

**GEORGE ENTREGA SU PRIMERA CARTA**

**El es como el hijo que pude haber tenido**

**Si Dios me hubiera dado esa bendición.**

**El verano muere poco a poco,**

**Cuan pronto vuelan los días.**

**Yo soy mayor y pronto me habré ido,**

**Pero a él…**

**Traelo a casa.**

Su rostro aún no perdía la lozanía de la juventud, el brillo de sus enormes ojos negros habían prendado a más de dos. La juventud se regodeaba con ella como una de sus máximas creaciones. De espigada figura y porte altivo, de sonrisa fácil y discreto rubor en las mejillas. Los carnosos y rojos labios que sonreían sin discreción alguna.

Ella tocaba el piano como los ángeles, deslizaba las delgadas manos por el ébano y marfil del instrumento, arrancaba melodías sentidas y llenas de gozo. Su voz era cristalina y potente al entonar cualquier canción que callera en sus manos.

Sus padres le permitían exhibir su arte en las reuniones que se llevaban a cabo en la Mansión, todos celebraban que una jovencita tan agraciada tuviera ese don tan singular.

Un joven alto y delgado, sentado en el fondo del salón, también lo notó. La piel blanca del muchacho contrastaba con la increíblemente negra cabellera ondulada. Él la observaba con insistencia, mientras una jovencita le hablaba de quién sabe que trivialidad, él contestaba con monosílabos y una que otra vez sonreía tímidamente.

Ella percibió un calor inusual en la piel de su cuello, era como si el aliento tibio de la noche se decidiera a llamar su atención de alguna manera. Volteó y de repente se topó con ese par de ojos negros que se escondían tras unas gafas brillantes. Como toda señorita bien educada, bajó la mirada de inmediato, ¡No es propio mirar así a un desconocido!

Él notó que la mirada furtiva que la chica le regaló por unos instantes, se irguió cuan alto era para alizar el chaleco de su frac. Acomodó el corbatín de seda y su fistol. Se paró lo más derecho que pudo y… ella lo miró de nuevo.

Él se ruborizó como colegial y tiró el contenido de su copa en la espalda de una mujer que estaba a su lado.

Ella rió de buena gana ante las ocurrencias del despistado chico y se acercó rápidamente para auxiliar a tía Rose que tenía la espalda empapada de ponche frío.

Mientras el chico se deshacía en frases pidiendo disculpas, ella secaba con su pañuelo la espalda de la anciana tía.

Miró de reojo al chico atolondrado y se quedó estática al verse sorprendida por él. El pañuelo cayó de sus manos y ambos se inclinaron a recogerlo, un choque de cabezas no hizo esperar.

-Ayyy lo siento tanto –replicó el chico mientras entregaba el pañuelo a la joven

Él era menor que ella, ahora que lo veía de cerca, casi un adolescente, de ahí su falta de experiencia en cuanto al comportamiento en sociedad. Parecía que apenas estrenaba su primer par de pantalones largos. Pero su altura, el ancho de sus hombros y fuertes brazos denotaban que no lo era tanto. Ella sabía que la edad cronológica no era necesariamente correspondiente a el aspecto físico.

-No se preocupe Señor…

Ella guardó silencio esperando escuchar su nombre, él claro está se quedó mudo hasta que ella levantó la ceja para invitarlo a hablar.

-Ah si, perdón, Phineas –Respondió el chico mientras besaba la enguantada mano de la joven.

-Emilia –Respondió ella con una bella sonrisa.

-Si, lo sé… es decir, encantado.

Ella no pudo resistir el candor y la timidez del muchacho y sonrió. El resto de la velada la pasaron a la distancia. Con sonrisas ocultas tras el abanico y una nueva sensación en el estómago cuando sus miradas se encontraban por instantes.

La noche nunca había sido tan brillante, era luna nueva así que las estrellas podían verse en toda su plenitud. El negro cielo le recordaban sus ojos, su brillante cabello. La joven se cubrió el ruborizado rostro con la almohada sonriendo para sí. Nunca nadie había movido el corazón de esta manera y eso… le encantaba.

Los días pasaron y una tarde recibió una visita inesperada.

-Emilia

-¿Si madre?

-Emilia, mi buena amiga Clare ha enviado a su hijo para que le des lecciones de piano, ella quedó prendada de tu interpretación en nuestra última reunión y su hijo también. Por esa razón ha insistido en que le enseñes a interpretar en el pianoforte.

-Mamá yo no…

-Yo le dije a Clare que lo harías encantada Emilia. –Replicó la mujer en tono severo

La chica bajó el rostro y con una reverencia contestó

-Si madre, estaré encantada de hacerlo.

La chica bajó la cabeza y se encaminó al salón de música para inicial las clases.

-Ojalá no sea un chiquillo sin talento, las madres siempre culpan al maestro cuando sus retoños aporrean el piano en lugar de tocarlo.

Escuchó algunas notas que su alumno sacaba del instrumento al descuido, ella arreció el taconeo para pillar al mozalbete que se atrevía a poner sus garras en su piano sin su consentimiento.

Entró al salón con resignación y se paró en seco al ver la espigada figura de un joven conocido para ella.

-¡Phineas! –Exclamó con indiscreta alegría-

-Hola –saludó el chico besando la mano de Emilia con un inocente galanteo.

-Pero… ¿Tú eres el chico al que debo dar lecciones de piano?

-¿Decepcionada? –preguntó el muchacho mirándola sobre los espejuelos brillantes.

Emilia pudo ver de cerca los hermosos ojos negros y las increíblemente largas pestañas que velaban los anteojos del joven Phineas.

-No… ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? –respondió ruborizada.

-Me alegra

-Bueno ¿te parece si comenzamos?

-Encantado.

Así pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses. Una temporada maravillosa de primavera, de miradas furtivas, de roces discretos de las manos. De acercamientos poco discretos de ambos a la partitura hasta quedar tan cerca que podían confundir sus alientos, los latidos de su corazón en uno solo.

Esa tarde él había vencido el miedo y se había acercado a ella mientras discutían el tiempo del compás, otra vez inclinados sobre la partitura, otra vez tan cerca que…

El chico cerró la distancia entre ambos con osadía, depositando una caricia húmeda sobre los rojos y palpitantes labios de la chica. Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la deliciosa sensación del ósculo.

Él se alejó gentilmente sin dejar de mirarla, ella no se apartó ni se sintió ofendida en ningún momento, él juntó su frente con la apiñonada frente de Emilia y susurró en un suspiro.

-Te amo Emilia, desde el primer momento en que te vi, te entregué mi corazón, por eso yo… le rogué a mi madre que me permitiera tomar lecciones contigo a pesar de… -él se detuvo de pronto

-A pesar de que ya sabías tocar el piano ¿Verdad?

Él la miró sorprendido y sonrió como un niño cuando es pillado en alguna travesura.

-¡Lo sabías!

-Desde el principio –contestó ella sonriendo- nadie toca tan bien el piano en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Te molesta?

-No… en lo absoluto.

El chico volvió a cerrar la distancia entre ellos en un nuevo y delicioso beso.

-Esta noche hablaré con mi padre y vendré a pedir tu mano.

-Estaré esperando Phineas

Pasaron los días y una tarde la madre de Emilia entro a su habitación, abrió el armario y sacó un hermoso vestido.

-Vistete Emilia que esta noche tendremos visitas muy importantes, tendremos un gran acontecimiento en la familia.

-¿Si madre?

-Si, un verdadero acontecimiento.

Emilia se vistió apresuradamente, retocó el carmín de sus labios y perfumó su cuello. Revisó su imagen en el gran espejo de su vestidor y sonrió satisfecha.

No aparentaba tener los 28 años que tenía, su jovialidad y alegría de vivir le hacían ver mucho más joven. Nunca había estado enamorada, nunca como ahora. El tiempo no había hecho mella en su rostro, su corazón era como el de una chiquilla. Ella era la prueba viviente de que la felicidad perpetúa la juventud, a pesar de su destino…

Cuando ella bajó los caballeros se levantaron de su asiento ella saludó a cada uno con una leve reverencia y una encantadora sonrisa.

El anfitrión de la noche, el padre de Emilia llamó la atención de los asistentes a la reunión.

-Caballeros, me complace en presentarles a Lord Ernest Cornwell de Inglaterra y a su hijo el Joven Phineas Cornwell.

Emilia sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al ver a el hombre del cuál estaba locamente enamorada tan guapo.

-Es el único hijo de los Conwell –susurró una mujer a la derecha de Emilia.

-Si, es tan alto y tan gallardo que no parece tener apenas 17 años.

Emilia sintió que la tierra se movía bajo sus pies.

-¿17 años? –preguntó la joven a las damas

-O 18 a lo sumo -le contestó una de ellas

Emilia observó el rostro de Phineas, estaba serio, con los ojos enrojecidos como si hubiera llorado.

-Así es damas y caballeros –continuó hablando el anfitrión-

-Lord Cornwell ha tenido a bien el pedir la mano de mi…

Emilia dio un paso al frente con una gran sonrisa.

-Sobrina Janice Andrew

Emilia se quedó de una pieza, mirando a Phineas con los ojos muy abiertos. Phineas la miraba con un dejo de súplica, le temblaba la barbilla y parecía que rompería en llanto en cualquier momento.

Los invitados aplaudieron la noticia, Emilia sintió que todo se tornaba negro a su alrededor, le faltaba el aire, tomó la falda de su vestido y caminó rápidamente a la salida del jardín que estaba lleno de rosas.

-Ahora mi hija Emilia interpretará una melodía en honor de los novios-Dijo en voz alta su padre.

Emilia se detuvo y giró sobre sí misma lentamente, caminó con paso firme al pianoforte y se sentó.

Puso las manos sobre el teclado y miró a la concurrencia. Ahí estaba el amor de su vida, con su sobrina colgada de su brazo. Ella sería su tía…

El ronco garraspeo de su padre la sacaron de su introspección y se dispuso a toca una bella y melancólica melodía, cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de ellos. Respiró profundo para no sollozar.

Chopin su músico favorito, cuánta melancolía en su música, ella quería desvanecerse en el ébano y marfil de pianoforte. Quería morir de melancolía, esperaba caer en ese momento sobre su piano sin vida, para no sentir tanto dolor, para no tener el corazón despedazado cayendo en pequeñas partículas que hacían pesados sus dedos.

Los presentes guardaron silencio ante la melancolía de la interpretación. Cuando terminó de tocar abrió los ojos y más de tres personas se secaban las lágrimas con un pañuelo ante la ternura de la actuación de la joven. Después de unos segundos de silencio, ella se puso de pie y sin más se encaminó a la salida del salón seguida de una furiosa ovación.

Salió corriendo al jardín aprovechando que Janice estaba rodeada de jóvenes interesadas en ver el anillo de compromiso que adornaba su dedo y su madre no la tenía bajo la vigilancia acostumbrada. Su padre hablaba con Lord Cornwell así que tampoco le prestaba atención.

Ella escapó…

-¡Tu padre no quiso darme tu mano! –Le dijo Phineas a la joven cuando le dio alcance en el jardín

-Me dijo que tú no te casarías porque era tu deber cuidarles hasta su muerte. Mi padre me apoyó ofreciéndoles las amas de llaves más experimentadas de Inglaterra para que cuidaran de ellos. ¡Se negaron! ¡Tu madre no quiso escuchar! Tu padre le dijo al mío que eras mayor… que eras 11 años mayor que yo, que eso ponía en peligro la posibilidad de tener herederos.

-Entonces es mi edad lo que te molestó –Le gritó la chica soltándose del agarre del joven Cornwell

-No Emilia ¡Por Dios! ¿Crees que eso me importa? Yo te amo por lo que eres, por tu sonrisa, por tu maravillosa piel apiñonada que parece besada por el sol. La edad no importa Emilia

-¡Claro! ¿Qué va a saber tú? Si eres un chiquillo tienes 17 años… y yo…

Phineas abrazó a Emilia y cerró la boca de la joven con un apasionado beso.

-Apartate de mi, no vuelva a acercarte, vas a casarte con mi sobrina –Le reprochó la chica entre lágrimas- Dices amarme y vas a casarte, dices amarme y llevarás a Janice al altar…

-Lo sé – Contestó el muchacho- Pero… que podía hacer, si la única opción que me dieron para estar cerca de la mujer que amo es casarme con su sobrina.

-¡Pues robarme!

Emilia se soltó del agarre del chico Cornwell y corrió. Su falda se enredó y calló al piso, él trató de levantarla pero ella lo apartó con un movimiento brusco

-No te me acerques nunca más ¡Nunca más!

Ellos se casaron y Emilia nunca más toco el piano, nunca más volvió a enamorarse, nunca más volvió a creer en el amor, nunca lo olvidó…

Emilia pasó la mano en el teclado del pianoforte que había tocado por última vez hacía 23 años.

Una carta abierta estaba en el suelo del salón de música, escrita con la hermosa caligrafía que ella conocía tan bien. Ella misma había enseñado al chico a escribir con tanta perfección.

-Stear, amado Stear. Eres tan parecido a tu padre, con su misma jovialidad, con su mismo ingenio, son su mismo rostro. –Se lamentaba Emilia en voz alta-

-Cuando tus padres se fueron en su misión diplomática y Janice te encargó conmigo te crié como si hubieras sido mi hijo. ¡Yo sé que pudiste ser mi hijo niño adorado! Y ahora como tu padre me arrancas el corazón de un tajo, sin consideración alguna.

Phineas aceptó partir en misión diplomática para alejarse de ella, para no enfrentarse cada día al corazón cerrado de Emilia. Corazón sólo abierto para su primogénito. Él fue el que decidió que los chicos permanecieran bajo el cuidado de "La tía abuela" nadie, ninguna institutriz, ninguna nana los amaría como ella.

Emilia se sentó frente al piano puso las manos en el ébano y marfil y comenzó a tocar una melancólica y hermosa melodía.

Cerró los ojos elevando una plegaria mientras movía las manos ágiles en el piano. Una figura que había permanecido a una prudente distancia se encaminó a la salida.

-George –Le detuvo Emilia Elroy Andrew

-No te vayas, no me dejes sola –Le dijo suplicante la tía abuela.

George se acercó a ella y se sentó en el banco junto a ella y comenzó a tocar. Elroy se unió a él y elevó una plegaria silenciosa, suplicando por su bienestar. Pidiéndole a Dios que si era necesario sacrificar una vida ella gustosa daría la suya a cambio de la de su querido "hijo". Eso era Stear para ella, su hijo. El corazón dentro de su pecho latía con violencia, el estómago presionado en sus adentros por el miedo, por el terror de ver a su dulce hijo enfrentado al terrible ambiente de la guerra. No su hijo… no su niño.

Emilia Elroy Andrew ya no pudo tocar, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas sin control. George tomó Emilia por los hombros y ella lloró en su pecho repitiendo sin cesar.

-Stear… Stear… hijo mío… no Dios… no mi hijo…

George oraba por ella en silencio, por él, por todos aquellos que aún no sabían la noticia. Cuando Elroy se tranquilizó un poco George comenzó a tocar suavemente e invitó a la acongojada mujer a tocar con la mirada. Entre lágrimas ambos tocaron con la esperanza de que esa ofrenda musical fuera aceptada y Stear regresara a casa.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Chapter 3

BRING HOM HOME

ESTROFA TRES

"DALE PAZ,

DALE ALEGRÍA,

ÉL ES TAN JOVEN

ÉL ES SÓLO UN NIÑO

TRAELO A CASA"

-¡Upsy daisies! –Exclamó Archie cuando se tropezó y cayó al suelo por resbalar en la nieve endurecida del pasillo entre el dormitorio y el salón de clases en el Real Colegio San Pablo.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Stear doblándose de risa ante la expresión de sorpresa de su hermano-

-¿Qué de qué?

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Yo… nada que me caí, ¡Ayúdame a levantar! –reprochó el chico a su hermano – ¡Tengo ya un buen rato aquí tirado y tú no haces nada por levantarme!

Stear le ofreció la mano a su hermano para ayudarle a levantarse entre risas.

-Ay, es que no puedo evitarlo… ¿Cómo que "upsy daisies"? eso no sonó muy varonil que digamos –volvió a soltar entre risas el mayor de los Cornwell.

Archie estaba totalmente rojo, con una expresión de enojo ya conocida por su hermano.

-¿Yo? ¿Decir una expresión de niñitas? Claro que no y ya déjame en paz que llegamos tarde a clases. Este hielo infame es el culpable de que esté todo empapado.

-Bien, perdón Archie, es que…

-¡Ay ya Stear! – suplicó Archie a su hermano mientras daba un paso más.

-¡Upsy daisies! –Volvió a gritar Archie al resbalar y volver a caer al suelo.

Stear soltó una carcajada al escuchar nuevamente la expresión de su hermano.

-No… no es posible… es que… tú no puedes… -replicaba Stear entre risas

-¡Stear! Para ya,

Stear se acercó nuevamente para ayudar a su hermano a levantarse pero Archie le dio un fuerte jalón haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡Mecachis! –Exclamó Stear al caer al suelo.

-Pues déjame decirte que eso tampoco sonó muy varonil que digamos

-Es que… fue sorpresivo…

-¡Ay ajá!–contestó el hermano menor.

-¿Entonces qué expresión debemos usar? –Preguntó Stear

Ambos se quedaron pensativos, aún tirados en el suelo nevado.

-Mmmm… ¡Cáspita! –Replicó uno de ellos

-¡Recáspita! –Contestó el otro

-¡Pámpanos!

-¡Repámpanos!

-¡Caracoles!

-¡Carambolas!

-¡Chispas!

-¡Recórcholis!

-¡Carámbanos!

-No, necesitamos una expresión que denote nuestra hombría –Replicó Stear

-Si, de hombres… hombres –Añadió Archie.

-Como: ¡Diablos!

-¡Demonios!

-Esa me gusta Stear…

-Si ¿Verdad? –Respondió el aludido.

-¡Con un demonio! Suena mejor ¿no?

-¡Carajo! -Susurró Archie-

-No Archie ¡Como hombre! En voz alta y firmemente ¡CARAJO!

-Oh si, si perdón… ¡Carajo!

-¡Eso! ¿A poco no nos escuchamos muy hombres?

-Siiiii –Replicó el castaño- Aunque… para vernos, sentirnos y escucharnos realmente machos, tendríamos que usar la palabrota prohibida de la tía abuela.

-¿La impronunciable?

-Si

Stear miró a los ojos a su hermano y con esa conexión que entre hermanos existe, gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Joder!

-Alistear Cornwell, Archibald Cornwell…

Escucharon los chicos a la mismísima hermana Grey hablándoles en tono severo. Mientras los miraba desde lo alto.

-¡A mi despacho ambos!

Los Chicos se levantaron con los rostros enrojecidos. Con la cabeza gacha y dándose discretos codazos, caminaban tras la Hermana Grey mientras cuchicheaban entre sí.

-Con que muy hombres no…

-¡Ya Archie! cállate…

-Ay ajá, ahora si… me callo…

En el cuarto de meditación los hermanos revisaban dónde hacer sus deberes, pasarían la tarde y noche ahí por utilizar un lenguaje bastante "Florido" para un caballero.

-Nooooo, pero si tienes que usar expresiones de hombre –refunfuñaba Archie.

-"Hay que usar la palabra prohibida" –rezongó el otro.

-Bueno ya, ayúdame a abrir la ventana que me sofoco-

-Está bien, con tal de que te calles lo haré.

Se encaramaron a la mesa desvencijada para alcanzar la ventana que estaba atorada, hicieron fuerza sin éxito, pero de improviso se abrió haciéndolos caer.

-¡Upsy Daisies!

-¡Mecachis!

Exclamaron al unísono al caer al suelo.

-No pues… sí sonamos varoniles ¿Verdad?...

Replicó Archie entre risas

-Y qué lo digas.

Respondió Stear con el aliento entrecortado

-Creo que es sólo un asunto de entonación y ya

-Nadie dudaría de nuestra hombría después de escucharnos ¿Verdad?

Ambos se quedaron tumbados en el piso desternillándose de risa ante sus expresiones de hombres… ¡Muy hombres!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-¡Joder! ¡Carajo!

Gritaba el chico mientras arrugaba la carta que tenía entre sus manos. Archie tenía el rostro descompuesto, se acercó al árbol más cercano y sin pensarlo lanzó un puñetazo. George se acercó a él deteniéndolo por los brazos para evitar que se lastimara, cuando él lanzaba otro golpe al tronco.

-Ya Joven Archibald, nada gana con lastimarse así.

-Te sientes muy hombre ¿No? –Murmuraba el chico por lo bajo mientras forcejeaba con George.

-¿Qué quieres probar estúpido? ¡Estúpido!

George rodeó a Archie por la espalda esperando que se calmara, Archie siguió gritando insultos para su hermano, hasta que el llanto le rebaso por completo. George podía sentir los espasmos de llanto del joven Archie, mientras le sujetaba. Archie dejó de forcejear y se sujetó de los brazos de George para seguir llorando.

George sabía que Archie no lo tomaría bien, siendo tan explosivo como lo era, sabía que haría algo así al enterarse, por esa razón lo sacó de la mansión para evitarle el bochorno de que alguien lo viera así de descompuesto.

Poco a poco Archie se fue calmando y George lo liberó por fin de su abrazo. Archie se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano con rabia, y caminó con paso lento tratando de organizar sus ideas. Ahora estaba solo, tenía que cuidar de la tía abuela, no podría ir a la universidad el próximo semestre, Candy…

-¿Qué va a pasar George?

-Joven Archie, sólo le queda hacer lo que Stear le haya encomendado y orar… vamos joven Archie… vamos a casa y después de un buen té verá las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

-Pero el muy… se fue sin decirme sus planes George, ¡Soy su hermano! ¡Su único hermano!

-Creo que el joven Stear sabía cuál sería su reacción.

-Le partiría la cara si lo tuviera enfrente, eso sin duda ¡El muy cobarde!

George lo observó a los ojos con un gesto de entendimiento y reprendiéndolo en silencio.

Archie se sonrojó y rectifico de inmediato.

-No… cobarde no es, él es todo un hombre y yo… lo quiero y admiro por eso.

George le sonrió discretamente y caminó a su lado rumbo a la mansión.

Con todas las emociones acumuladas Archie perdió el equilibrio

-¡Upsy daisies! –exclamó al caer de bruces.

Archie comenzó a reír a carcajadas recordando a su hermano, George se rió de buena gana ante la expresión de Archie al caer al suelo.

-¡George! Los alemanes no saben lo que les espera con un hombre… muy hombre como mi hermano luchando contra ellos ¡Mecachis!

-¡Recórcholis! –exclamó George- Lo sé, no saben la que les espera.


	4. Chapter 4

**ÚLTIMA ESTROFA**

Tú pudes dar

Tú puedes quitar

déjalo ser

déjalo vivir.

Y si yo muero

déjame morir

déjalo vivir.

Llévalo a casa

traélo a casa...

traélo a casa.

El barco atracó por fin, el viaje había sido agotador, tanto anímica como físicamente. Recargado en el barandal observó la estatua de la libertad.

Una gran opresión le cortaba la respiración llenándolo de una serie de sentimientos encontrados, se sentía feliz por haber regresado a su patria, satisfecho por haber cumplido por su deber. Suspiros de tristeza salían dolorosamente de su pecho, regresaba a casa con él, en un ataúd cubierto con la bandera de su nación y cumpliría con la promesa que se habían hecho: Si uno de ellos moría el otro lo llevaría a casa.

Él y Stear se habían conocido en el barco que los llevaría a Europa como voluntarios. En los camarotes él ocupaba la cama superior de la misma litera, habían intercambiado nombres e información básica.

-John Smith –dijo él en cuanto Stear le ofrecía la mano a manera de saludo.

-Alistear Cornwell Andrew – Respondió con naturalidad el chico Cornwell

-Wow, eso suena medio "principesco" –agregó con una sonrisa aún estrechando la mano de Stear.

Stear se rió de buena gana ante el comentario inocente de su compañero de litera.

-¿Te parece? Soy Stear –Rectificó el chico-

-Puedes llamarme Jack

Desde entonces ambos se hicieron buenos amigos, a pesar de ser completamente diferentes.

Jack era un huérfano que había rodado de un lado a otro en su natal Idaho, durmiendo unas veces aquí y otras tantas ahí. Las autoridades lo pillaron una vez y lo metieron a un orfanato. Ahí se encontró con su gran amor: la escuela.

Aprendió a leer rápidamente, las matemáticas eran su materia favorita, la física. Por su edad nunca fue adoptado pero eso no lo entristeció, después de haber pasado tantas penurias, tener una cama tibia y un plato de comida eran un verdadero lujo para él.

Al cumplir la mayoría de edad debió dejar el refugio que le había cobijado, ¿cómo retribuir a los cuidados y la educación que había recibido en el orfanatorio del estado? Sirviendo a otros, Jack como muchos jóvenes sintió la necesidad de defender a los suyos, a su país.

Enrolarse como voluntario era lo más lógico pues no contaba con el dinero necesario para asistir a la universidad.

Había trabajado por un tiempo en los hangares de Idaho como aprendiz, como era muy listo había aprendido todo lo que a mecánica se refería además de aprender a pilotar aviones.

Volando se sentía libre, tan igual a otros, en el aire no había huérfanos, ni penurias ni hambre o maltrato. Era simplemente él y el cielo azul ante sus ojos, él y las nubes, él y el sol, él y la mano de Dios.

Por eso el ejército le llamó tanto la atención, pues no había distinción de orígenes o educación, simplemente eran hombres con el corazón henchido de patriotismo y valor. Así como él y Stear.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Al bajar del barco, esperó a que le entregaran el boleto del tren que iría a Illinois, donde los soldados caídos serían entregados a su familia.

La estación del tren estaba repleta, algunas escenas eran del reencuentro de madres, padres, hijos, esposos… hermanos. Algunos llegaban con heridas de guerra visibles a simple vista, otros con heridas en el alma, invisibles al ojo humano pero igual o más dolorosas que llevarían tiempo en sanar.

Abordó el tren, con sorpresa, su boleto era de primera clase y no viajaría con el resto de la tropa, su primer impulso fue cambiarlo, pero al entrar al vagón privado, simplemente no pudo resistirse a la tentación de descansar sin tener que charlar con nadie. No se sentía bien anímicamente, lo mejor era cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Él y Stear se hicieron grandes amigos, ambos compartían el gusto por los experimentos, la ciencia y Julio Verne.

Con historias de vida diametralmente distintas; uno con todas las oportunidades abiertas, con los mejores maestros, una familia amorosa.

El otro sin familia, una pecaría educación y sin oportunidades más que para trabajar en el campo en los sembradíos de papa.

Ambos inteligentes, con un gran talento para plasmar sus ideas y hacerlas realidad. Uno armando un automóvil completo, el otro ideando una máquina cosechadora de papa para hacer el trabajo más sencillo de los jornaleros.

En sus ratos libres hablaban de sus sueños y motivos para estar ahí: El patriotismo que llenaba sus corazones, esa necesidad de proteger: uno a sus seres amados, el otro a su país.

Uno renunciando a una vida de privilegios, el otro buscando una vida mejor lejos de la estrechez de la pobreza. Pero la valentía que llenaba su pecho era la misma y brillaba con la misma intensidad la luz de la inteligencia, la habilidad y la responsabilidad. Ambos de modales discretos, uno más refinado que el otro pero iguales en cuanto a amabilidad, buen humor y camaradería. Uno enamorado, el otro soñando con ser merecedor de que alguna chica linda lo viera con el corazón.

En la soledad de las barracas Stear le habló de su hogar, del hermoso lago, del jardín de las rosas, de su habitación y de su covacha - laboratorio. Le habló de la enorme biblioteca de la Mansión, de su colección de primeras ediciones, de su copia del "Fantasma de Canterville" firmada por el autor.

Jack abría los ojos sorprendido ante cada relato de Stear, rió de buena gana ante los intentos infructuosos de sus geniales inventos. Jack también le compartió los planos de su "Máquina cosechadora de papas" de la lanzadora de papas, su receta de pastel de papas ¡de todo lo referente a las papas! A Stear le sorprendía la erudición del sencillo chico en cuanto al tema, además de sus conocimientos en mecánica y vuelo.

Los meses pasaron, los lazos que los unían eran cada vez más fuertes, el afecto fraternal de ellos fluyó naturalmente, era como si se conocieran desde siempre sin haberse visto nunca antes. Si hubieran sido hermanos de sangre no habrían sido más compatibles, llegaron a la conclusión de que eran hermanos de corazón. La familia no podemos escogerla, simplemente es la suerte que nos tocó, pero los amigos… los escogemos por que nos complementan y nos sentimos plenos en su compañía.

-¿A dónde irás cuando hayas cumplido tu servicio? –Preguntó Jack a Stear una tarde mientras esperaban que el otro escuadrón regresara de la misión.

Sin pensarlo mucho Stear respondió

-A casa… a Illinois con mi familia, con ella… -respondió sonriendo ante el recuerdo de la chica que ocupaba su corazón- ¿Y tú?

-Yo… no lo sé, no tengo familia, no puedo regresar al orfanato, ya soy mayor de edad, no lo sé, creo que me quedaré un poco más –le respondió Jack con una mirada triste y añadió- Tú eres lo más cercano a una familia que he tenido.

Stear miró fijamente los ojos profundamente azules del joven frente a él, por un momento le pareció ver destellos similares a los que brillaban en su primo Anthony. Sintió que su garganta se cerraba ante la abrumadora visión de un joven que si tan sólo hubiera tenido la oportunidad, sería uno de los mejores estudiantes de cualquier universidad.

Una idea cruzó por la mente del chico Cornwell y sin meditarlo mucho dijo:

-Me gustaría que vinieras a Lakewood, podrías quedarte en mi casa y buscaríamos la manera de conseguir una de las becas de estudio que la familia Andrew dan a los jóvenes brillantes.

Creo que tú y mi hermano se llevarían de maravilla, conocerías a mi linda prima –le dijo guiñándole un ojo- y nos pasaríamos los fines de semana en mi covacha.

-¿Me lo dices en serio?

-¡Claro que lo digo en serio! Yo soy un hombre de pocas pero muy firmes palabras –replicó Stear- Así que no aceptaré un no por respuesta

-¡Los aviones han vuelto!

Escucharon gritar a los hombres en tierra, ellos se levantaron clavando la vista en el horizonte buscando al tercero de su grupo.

Uno a uno fueron llegando, algunos con enormes agujeros de bala en los costados, pero con su piloto.

-¿Ves el avión de Dominic?

-No… pero no debe tardar en llegar

El avión esperado llegó envuelto en una negra fumarola, ellos corrieron a su encuentro. El piloto saltó del avión con dificultad y cayó al suelo,

Dominic murió en los brazos de Stear.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El tren avanzaba lentamente, podía ver el paisaje verde, sólo faltaba la mitad del camino para llegar a Chicago, la tarde empezaba a morir, el sol teñía de colores hermosos las nubes que reflejaban rayos de luz cálidos, igual que en aquella tarde.

El vaivén del tren comenzó a adormilarlo y cerró los ojos por un momento, pensando en el chico que llevaba a casa…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Habían echado un poco de agua en los aviones para enjuagar la sangre, se habían hecho las reparaciones que le permitirían volar.

Los dos chicos con el corazón angustiado por la pérdida de su amigo se elevaban en el aire en formación de combate. A lo lejos los vieron, los aviones alemanes rompiendo formación listos para atacarlos. Ellos se saludaron a manera de despedida. Vio alejarse a Stear e inmediatamente hacer maniobras evasivas, Stear era el mejor piloto que Jack había visto, parecía que tenía un instinto especial, volaba de manera temeraria, era como si por momentos fuera uno con su máquina haciéndola funcionar de manera casi orgánica.

Combatieron ferozmente derribando a cuantos enemigos pudieron, Jack se libró de su enemigo, que era el verdadero demonio con alas. En el horizonte vio el avión de Stear que derribaba a un alemán.

Vio un avión pasar sobre su cabeza semi oculto en las nubes teñidas por el sol del atardecer, se lanzó en su persecución. Frente a él, Stear y otro avión estaban cerca, pero por alguna razón Stear no lo atacó, con angustia vio al otro avión salir de las nubes dirigiéndose directamente a ellos, él forzó su avión al máximo y con horror escuchó el terrible sonido de las balas percutidas…

Confusión, dolor, humo negro a su alrededor, un avión que caía al mar…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

George había recibido noticias de la llegada de los hombres caídos a Chicago. Lo que le tranquilizaba era que no había recibido la visita de ningún oficial con un fatídico telegrama. El no tener noticias eran sin dudas buenas noticias. Sintió pena por las familias que recibirían a sus hijos sin la oportunidad de abrazarlos nuevamente. Regresarían dormidos, arropados por el lábaro de su nación, con dolor en los corazones de las familias que los amaban.

-Sr. Johnson –le interrumpió su secretaria mientras revisaba los últimos papeles antes de irse a casa.

-Dígame Ruth –contestó sin levantar la vista de lo que lo mantenía ocupado.

-Un oficial del ejército le espera en la recepción

George detuvo el movimiento de la pluma en su mano, levantó la vista con lentitud y agregó

-Gracias, voy a recibirle.

Cuando vio que un hombre uniformado le esperaba en el recibidor de la oficina, sintió un mareo, la boca se le secó, cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que se tratara de una mala jugada de su mente producto del cansancio.

Con rapidez elevó una oración silenciosa, suplicando que no fuera a él a quién buscaba, que no fuera a él a quién se le entregara el telegrama, que no fuera él… quién había perdido a su amigo.

Con el corazón latiendo desenfrenado dentro de su pecho abrió lentamente los ojos. No… el militar permanecía parado en el lobby con un telegrama en la mano, no era un fantasma, ni una alucinación. Cuando la recepcionista advirtió su presencia, lo miró y dirigió la vista al militar. George se irguió acomodándose el nudo de la corbata, respiró profundo y se dirigió a la recepción y saludó al militar haciéndolo entrar en su despacho.

Cuando el joven uniformado dejó el despacho, George se recargó en el respaldo del sillón con los ojos cerrados, estaba pálido. Recargó los codos en el escritorio sosteniendo la cabeza entre sus manos, respiro hondo nuevamente, pasando las manos por su cabello recomponiéndose. Tomó el telegrama que estaba abierto frente a él y salió de la oficina.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Él abrió los ojos y vio por el gran ventanal del vagón el paisaje donde a lo lejos se distinguía la silueta de la ciudad recortada por el sol del amanecer.

Alcanzó su maleta y sacó el uniforme de gala de la fuerza aérea e inició el ritual para cambiarse de ropa, traer a su amigo a casa era el acto más importante al cual haya asistido jamás, por esa razón debía presentarse así para demostrar sus respetos.

Abrochó uno a uno los botones de la inmaculada camisa, ajustó los tirantes y el cinturón. Se ajustó la corbata con manos temblorosas y se puso el saco cerrando uno a uno los brillantes botones. El cinturón fue ajustado a su cintura con parsimonia al igual que acomodó las insignias.

Un par de alas doradas brillaron en un estuche de terciopelo abierto en la cómoda frente a él. Las tomó entre sus manos observándolas detenidamente, después dio un vistazo a su imagen en el espejo, miró detenidamente su rostro, parecía que habían pasado décadas y estas se habían instalado en su rostro que ostentaba una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha que llegaba hasta su oreja.

Se enfrentaría a un mundo desconocido para él, un mundo que le había cambiado con las tremendas experiencias vividas en Europa. Una lágrima furtiva escapó de su fuente, corriendo por su rostro, él trató de controlarse a sí mismo y con pulso firme se prendió las alas en el saco de su uniforme. Se puso la gorra, los guantes y tomando sus cosas salió del vagón.

Esperó pacientemente en el andén hasta que un grupo de soldados le indicaron que podía ayudarles. Parados a ambos lados del ataúd, lo levantaron y colocaron en su hombro para caminar con reverencia hasta llegar al carruaje donde depositaron su preciosa carga. Saludaron con respeto y rompieron filas. Él subió al carruaje y en silencio le indicó al cochero que podían iniciar el trayecto hasta Lakewood.

Las campanas de la pequeña capilla de la propiedad tocaron cuando el carruaje se acercaba. Varias figuras vestidas de negro esperaban a la puerta. Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, varios hombres se dieron a la tarea de llevar adentro el féretro. La capilla estaba repleta de flores frescas, homenaje silencioso al valor del chico que entraba dormido.

El joven soldado se sentó en la primera fila con una mano sobre el ataúd.

George se santiguo al entrar al recinto y caminó silencioso por el pasillo, elevó los ojos deteniéndolos en la cruz del altar, de formas limpias y austeras.

¿Cuántas veces había entrado a este mismo lugar para elevar sus plegarias pidiendo por la integridad de su amigo?

¿Cuántas veces se había arrodillado para agradecer que Stear estuviera con vida después de recibir carta suya?

Estaba vestido con un traje negro que le quedaba dibujado al cuerpo, con mesurada elegancia y porte. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos pero el semblante tranquilo. Él, como siempre, había llegado primero para que todos los detalles estuvieran listos, para que no faltara nada, para permitirse un momento a solas antes de la llegada de la familia.

Llegó al final del pasillo y se detuvo frente al féretro, colocó una discreta corona de rosas blancas, las rosas de Anthony. Se había tomado el atrevimiento de cortarlas por la mañana y armar con sus propias manos una ofrenda para homenajear al valiente joven. Tomó el tartán que colgaba de su brazo y extendió la suave tela de lana sobre el ataúd. Este símbolo familiar cobijaría al hombre que descansaría pronto entre los ancestros de los Andrew.

George acaricio la suave tela de lana, alisando cuidadosamente cada pliegue como silencioso homenaje final.

Caminó silencioso rodeando por la parte posterior al soldado que se encontraba con la vista perdida al frente.

Se detuvo por unos instantes cerca del militar y lo observó detenidamente como queriéndose grabar cada detalle de su expresión. Caminó unos cuantos pasos más y se sentó junto a él en silencio.

-Era un hombre muy valiente –afirmó George-

-Si… lo era… el más valiente que he conocido. Era también el más inteligente y gentil amigo -agregó el joven-

-¿Dónde lo conoció? –Preguntó con voz suave-

-En el barco de voluntarios que zarpó de Nueva York. Nos hicimos amigos de inmediato, era tan gracioso y ocurrente. Después en Francia servimos juntos en la base de la fuerza aérea.

George le observaba con detenimiento, pudo notar el sufrimiento vivido en el rostro del soldado, advirtió la pulcritud de su uniforme y la gallardía con la que lo portaba. Pudo advertir una cicatriz que aún no perdía el tono rojizo en el cuello y el rostro del muchacho, parecía que había sido una lesión dolorosa, pues cuando hablaba podía advertir un pequeño reflejo de dolor en el ceño. La cicatriz no demeritaba en nada al hombre que la ostentaba, es más George sintió un repentino orgullo por conocerle, por saber que a pesar de ser un niño también había defendido a su país.

El silencio reinó entre ellos por unos minutos y George se animó a preguntar por fin.

-Y… ¿Cómo murió?

-Como todo un hombre, en su avión, defendiendo la libertad. –Respondió con voz afectada el soldado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El avión de Stear había sido alcanzado por una primera ráfaga de municiones del segundo avión alemán, Jack había forzado su aeronave para llegar lo más pronto posible para auxiliar a su amigo.

Stear respondió al fuego enemigo con una ráfaga de metralla, Jack pudo ver el que su compatriota estaba herido y su avión despedía una columna de humo negro, se dirigió a la retaguardia y acabó con el primer avión, haciéndole señas a Stear para que se retirara en el espacio que se había abierto frente a él. Pudo ver el rostro de desconcierto del chico Cornwell cuando los instrumentos parecían haber fallado y el avión comenzaba a ir sin control.

El segundo avión alemán contestó el fuego nuevamente, Jack trató de alejarlo del maltrecho avión de Cornwell, por un momento pudo ver a Stear a los ojos quién con un asentimiento de cabeza parecía despedirse de él.

Jack trató desesperadamente de alejar el avión alemán y luchó con valentía entre ráfagas de metralla que rozaban peligrosamente su cabeza, por fin pudo hacer blanco en el enemigo que explotó en el aire al encenderse el combustible.

El avión de Jack también caía en picada muy cerca de donde podía divisar el humo del avión de su amigo.

Jack pudo sentir el frío del agua que parecían miles de agujas clavándose en su cuerpo paralizándolo, desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y nadó hasta el avión que se hundía frente a él.

Llegó hasta él y soltó el cinturón de seguridad, el agua a su alrededor estaba teñida en carmesí, un dolor agudo en su pecho casi le paralizó pero tomando el brazo de su amigo trató de nadar hacia la luz que aún podía distinguirse en las aguas del mar.

"¿A dónde irás cuando hayas cumplido tu servicio?"

"A casa…"

"A casa…"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Gruesas lágrimas corrieron por el rostro del soldado y acarició el ataúd a su lado, mirando detenidamente el colorido tartán que le cobijaba.

-Yo, desperté flotando en un ala de avión, estaba sujeto con un cinturón para que no cayera al mar mientras estaba desmayado.

Sentí un fuerte dolor en el cuello cuando traté de incorporarme, un trozo de tela cubría mi herida. Yo sé que fue él. Me desaté y lo busqué entre los restos del avión, lo vi flotando a poca distancia y fui a alcanzarlo, lo atraje al ala del avión y esperé a que nos rescataran.

El soldado guardó silencio.

-Pero ya era demasiado tarde ¿Verdad? –Preguntó George conmovido-

-Si, él ya se había ido, estaba muy mal herido, pero aún así había hecho todo por salvarme.

Por eso lo he traído a casa, para que pudiera ser despedido como lo que era, un héroe, un hijo, un amigo… un hermano para mí.

Yo le dije que vendríamos a Illinois y estudiaríamos juntos, que construiríamos todas nuestras ideas, que tendríamos una familia…

¡Oh George! Por eso lo he traído aquí, no podía permitir que fuera sepultado en un lugar donde no fuera recordado. Yo se lo prometí…

-Y has cumplido Stear –Respondió George mientras abrazaba a Stear que se había lanzado a sus brazos para llorar desconsoladamente.

George, miró sobre el hombro de Stear el ataúd de Jack Smith con agradecimiento, no le conoció, pero… le debía tanto…

Cuando recibió en días pasados el telegrama de Stear anunciándole que volvería a casa y llevaría consigo el cuerpo de su amigo, un sin número de sentimientos se agolparon en su mente y en su corazón.

Se sintió desfallecer al saber que no había sido Stear el que llegaría a casa en un ataúd. Lloró como nunca antes al detenerse a un lado del camino a Lakewood. Lloró liberando la tensión que le había llenado de horripilante miedo mientras el militar estaba sentado frente a él en su despacho.

Lloró por todas las familias que no tendrían la bendición de tomar entre sus brazos a sus hijos. Lloró por Jack…

Stear pedía un funeral digno para su amigo, que fuera recibido como miembro de la familia, que fuera sepultado junto a su primo en el cementerio familiar. Que fuera cubierto por el tartán de su clan.

George organizó todo con el mismo esmero y diligencia que se merecía este valiente joven. Jack tendría al final una familia que le cobijaría y descansaría entre los ancestros de Stear. George sabía que sería recibido en el paraíso por los Andrew que se habían marchado ya, que sería reconocido y amado tal y cómo Stear lo estimaba. Tal y como él mismo lo estimaba pues…

Gracias a él Stear había vuelto a casa.

-Ya Stear, ambos están en casa… -susurró George agradecido por tener a su amigo por fin a salvo las lágrimas de ambos se confundían mientras George sostenía a su amigo entre sus brazos para infundirle valor.

-Ya están en casa…

Dryades del Lago GF 2013-04-30 Mimicat Stear's Girl.


End file.
